Hiding
by loonyluna423
Summary: Hermione and draco are head boy and girl, hermione is in the order and draco forced to become a death eater, shes the only one he trusts and when he wants to help the order he turns to her. will harry and ron find out where hermione gets her infomation? H
1. Chapter 1

Back at Hogwarts for her seventh year. She was thinking on the train how much she is going to miss this place, It became her home like it becomes most students home. She was determined to make this year a good year, even if Voldermort was still at large. Trying not to think about the war to come, she thought of the upcoming year. This year she was Head Girl and she was determined to do her best for the school as Head. She also had Harry and Ron, the trio decided to return for 7th year to research Horcruxes and try to "act normal" so that Voldermort wouldnt suspect they were doing anything. The trio was also going to continue on with the DA but as a real club and not secret.

She was so excited about this year at hogwarts that she wasnt going to let the fact that Malfoy had landed Head Boy. Of course Ron and Harry had ranted and raved for half the train ride when they saw him with his Head Boy badge. Sure it bothered her that she had to share the Head dorms with him but she was a mature almost-of-age witch and they only had to share the common room really its not like they would be in the bathroom at the same time.

"hey 'mione!" Harry yelled, him and Ron waving to her. "you coming?"

Smiling at them she nodded and jogged over to them. "Sorry i was justing thinking"

"your always thinking 'mione. Merlin i'm starving i hope the feast starts soon." Ron says his stomach growling loudly.

Hermione and Harry laugh loudly and the trio walks into the great hall together. They find a spot in the middle of the Gryffindor table and settled in and greeted old friends and talked waiting for the Headmaster to address the school. Hermione took this chance to look around. she noticed quite a few people missing this year. Many parents were going into hiding or leaving the country. Hermione understood why they would do it but she prefered to fight rather than flee.

Lost in thought she didnt see when Dumbledore stood to address the students. "AHEM!" her head snapped around to listen.

"Welcome back! first years please note the forbidden forest is off limits and an updated list of banned objects is available for all students to look over on the bulletin board." he continued with the regular announcements, Hermione tuned out and instead looked around the great hall. She saw all of the DA members had come back and practically no one was missing from Slytherin. Gryffindor still had almost all of its students. Ravenclaw had most of its students and Hufflepuff had just over half.

Finally Dumbledore finished with the general announcements, she tuned back in. "Now as we are all aware of the presence of Voldermort (many gasps from students and some teachers) we need to have caution, owls are being intercepted so be careful of what you put in letters home. Also we are continuing on with Hogmead visits but i must ask they you not wonder off alone, stay with friends and dont venture outside the grounds. Also please alert any professor of any curious activity you see. Now we are continuing on with a not so secret organization, the DA is going to begin meeting again (a cheer goes up from the DA members) and is open to new members who would like to join. Now let us welcome our new Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

The students applaud Hermione and congratulated her and they clap for Malfoy but many send suspicious glances his way.

The feast finally begins and Ron wastes no time in digging in. everyone else follows. the feast as usual was great and when everyone has had their fill, they once again look to Dumbledore. He lets the last of the students finish and stands "i'm glad to see everyone has enjoyed the feast, now i believe its time for bed. Prefects if you will lead your classmates to your dormitories. Will The Head Boy and Girl please stay for instructions.

Hermione watched as her classmates left the great hall, Ron and Harry told her goodbye but to try to make it to Gryffindor Tower later if she could. "i'll try" she told them and they left.

After most everyone left she looked toward the Syltherin table and saw Malfoy there, he looked different this year, she had noticed it on the train. He looked, well less arrogant. He hadnt made any remarks to her or Ron or Harry and they had passed right by each other. In fact she hadnt seen him insult anyone yet and he had seemed to sit a little bit apart from the Syltherins. Maybe she was just putting making it seem that way. The Syltherins hadnt acted any different toward him.

She realized that she had been staring while she was thinking. She quickly shrugged and stood to walk to where McGonagall was waiting for them. When both her and Malfoy were both there McGonagall refreshed them about their Head duties, which they knew about. "Now as Heads you get your own Dormitory, you each have a bedroom and you are expected to share a common room and bathroom, plus there's a little kitchen for you to use as well. Now i think thats everything your password is "lumos". Any questions?

They both shook their heads. "ok then your dorms will be on the seventh floor at the end of the hall to the left, behind the portrait of the first Head Boy and Girl."

"Thanks professor." Hermione says. She turns and starts to leave the great hall, glancing behind her once to see Malfoy following her. 

They walk silently practically side by side all the way to the seventh floor. They find the portrait of the first Heads with no problem.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger the new Head Girl and this is Draco Malfoy the Head Boy." she greeted the portrait.

"hello, glad to meet you. we hope you enjoy your last year as much as we did" They greeted them back.

"What houses were you in?" Malfoy asks quietly.

Hermione looked over at Malfoy who had been completely silent up till then.

The first Head Boy and Girl smile. "I was in Ravenclaw and he was in Gryffindor."

Draco smiles slowly "it's a pleasure to meet you." He says inclining his head to them. After a little more small talk between the 4 Heads they gave the password and entered their dorm.

Hermione gasped when she entered. It was beautiful. The common room consisted of a wonderful deep red couch with 2 deep green comfortable arm chairs. The kitchen area had a bar with 4 stools, and what looked to be a fully stocked fully functional kitchen. Opposite each other were two doors one with "HG" engraved and the other with "HB".

Hermione walked over to the one with "HG" as Malfoy did the same opposite her. Her room was wonderful!. It had a large bookcase made of dark wood, a matching desk with shelves lining the wall next to it. The bed was also dark wood, it was queen size with a down comforter in a deep red color with a mountain of pillows in gold.

She walked out to the common room still looking around trying to sneak a peek into Malfoys room. Malfoy came out of his room and seeing her trying to peek said "you can look at my room if you want."

"really? Cool, you can look at mine too." She replies stepping forward to look at his room. He nods and glances at her room but doesn't go look, instead he walks to the couch and takes a seat.

Hermione glances back and sees him lost in thought on the couch. She steps further into his room looking around. It was a lot like her room except the bookcase wasn't as big. Instead he had a stand for him broom and a shelf for polish and other broom supplies. His room was done in Deep green like the arm chairs in the common room and his pillows were silver.

Hermione loved the Head tower, it was so beautiful and she looked forward to living here this school year. 

Her gaze finally settles back on Malfoy still sitting on the couch lost in thought. He didn't look mad, which was what she would except from him. After all he was stuck living with a mudblood. Instead he looked troubled. Taking a deep breath she walked over and sat on the couch next to him.

"Malfoy? Are you ok?" She asked softly pulling him out of his thoughts. He frowned for a moment and then looked at her. She saw pain and sadness in his eyes. This was most certainly not the Malfoy from previous years. Gone was the arrogant pureblood know it all and the "I'm better than everyone" attitude.

He shook himself from his thoughts and looked at her. She had changed over the summer. She was taller and had filled out. She had curves and a bit of a tan, she was pretty, beautiful in fact.

After a few minutes of staring at each other she finally cleared her throat and asked " Malfoy are you ok? You seem troubled?"

"I'm fine, I'm a bit tired. Mind if we call it a night? Start on Head duties tomorrow?" He asked quietly. 

"That's fine, I'm tired too." They both rose and went to there rooms. She said a quick "Goodnight." before closing her door.

She didn't hear the quiet "goodnight" Malfoy replied before closing his own door.


	2. baby steps

Hermione's first night in her new Head room was not what she accepted. She expected to unpack and setup her room, maybe read a book and then fall asleep in her big comfortable bed. Well so far she had unpacked and had setup her room and did read a little bit. But she just couldn't fall asleep. Yes her bed was very comfortable much more so than her old one in Gryffindor tower. But she just couldn't sleep! Instead her thoughts were occupied by none other than Malfoy!

She just couldn't get it out of her head how much he had changed. She wondered what brought on this change. With Voldermort back and the war growing ever closer she never expected Malfoy of all people to change and if he did defiantly not like this. She was determined to find out what happened and why he was suddenly the student who wanted to blend into the background, when malfoy has always been at the center of everything, and why his eyes held so much sadness. She fell into a restless sleep trying to figure out how to help malfoy.

Meanwhile Malfoy did not sleep at all and when he did drift into a sub-conscious sleep, it was only to wake minutes later panting and sweating from nightmares. Eventually he gave up as he usually did and tried to read but gave up only pacing deep in thought. Toward morning he got a change of clothes and quietly went into the shared bathroom to shower. He stood under the blistering hot water for a while trying to get all the horrible memories from his summer. After a few minutes he washed and got out, dried off and dressed.

Hermione woke feeling not so rested, grabbed a quick shower, dressed in her Hogwarts uniform and went into the common room. That's where she found Malfoy; he was sitting on the couch dressed for the day with his bag. She checked the clock to make sure she had the right time. Yes it was. There was still a good 20 minutes before breakfast would start. She wondered why he was up so early. Not wanting to disturb him she went into the kitchen to make some toast, she wasn't going to go down to breakfast till she had to meet Ron and Harry for class; she was going to head to the library first.

"Mafloy" she said slowly trying to pull him from his thoughts. it took a moment but when he looked at her she once again saw the pain in his eyes.

"Do you want some toast and jam?" she asked holding out a plate to him.

He nodded slowly and took the plate. She smiled, and went to grab her plate. She sat down beside him and they started to eat in silence. After a couple of minutes she started chatting about her summer and the year ahead. When they finished she took their plates to the kitchen and cleaned them.

"I'm heading to the library, I'll see you later and we'll work out Heads duties?" she asks getting her bag and cloke.

"Sure" he replied simply.

"Ok see you then" she says exiting through the portrait.

After a quick trip to the library to check out a book shed been meaning to read. Then she hurried to the great hall to meet Ron and Harry. She found them quickly at their usual place at the table.

"Hey 'mione, where have you been." Harry asked when she sat down.

"Don't tell me you've already been to the library!" Ron said spitting food on his plate. "School hasn't even started!"

"I needed a book Ronald!" She says defensively. "And don't talk with your mouthful!" She's scolded pulling Harry's plate further away from Ron.

"Sorry" he mumbles swallowing his last bit of food.

"Here's your schedule 'mione, we've got double potions and transfiguration then lunch and double DADA" Harry says handing her the paper.

"Oh! And I found out who our new DADA professor is!" he continues quickly "its Lupin, last night was a full moon that's why he wasn't at the feast."

"Oh! That's wonderful Harry! I was hoping we would have a good teacher this year and he's the best!" She says excitedly.

"So how's sharing a dorm with Malfoy? did he give you a hard time? We will deal with him if he does." Ron said glancing over at the Slytherin table not seeing Malfoy there. "Where is the git anyway?"

"Dunno he was in the common room when i left." She replies shrugging, looking around the great hall.

"'Mione you promise to let us know if hes bothering you right?" Harry asks looking at her closely.

"Sure, and i can take care of myself you know." She says nibbling on a piece of Harry's toast.

Hermione decided not to tell them about Mafloys changed attitude. She figured they'd see it for themselves soon enough and for some reason she just didn't want to talk about Malfoy with Harry and Ron.

After a few more minutes of light conversation they left for their first class double potions. The class went by pretty smooth; Snape insulted everyone he could as usual. Malfoy however didn't say a word, he did his assignments with talking and Hermione noticed that he didn't really interact with the Slytherins or join in in their jokes or tricks against the other students. The Slytherins certainly hadn't changed at all.

The rest of the day went by as usual. Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor's were all especially excited to have Lupin back as their teacher, and made sure to let him know.

By the time she made it back to the common room after a quick dinner she was tired but defiantly happy to be back at school.

Malfoy was already there waiting for her when she walked in. He was sitting on the couch in practically the same spot she had left him this morning. If she hadn't seen him in class today she would've thought that he hadn't moved. He had his homework and some books spread out around him and on the table in front of him. He moved some of the papers to the side without saying a word when she walked over, so she could sit.

She pulled out her homework and started on it as well. After a couple of hours of working on their homework in a comfortable silence, Hermione put her finished essays and notes away and stacked her books together. 

"I'm going to go get some more parchment and put my things away are you almost done? I thought we should get started on our Head duties." She says breaking the silence between them.

Malfoy looked almost startled, almost like he had forgotten she was there. He quickly recovered replying "Sure, almost done."

Once she got her extra parchment and grabbed a fresh quill she sat back done in her spot. She started making notes on the parchment waiting for Malfoy to finish.

About 5 minutes later he settled his papers to the side and moved his books. They started making schedules for the prefects for patrolling duty, as well as their own schedules. Malfoy didn't talk much just mostly nodded to Hermiones ideas, making a small comment here and there. It only took about 45 minutes to complete their lists.

"Done!" Hermione exclaimed, putting the top on her ink bottle. She turned to Malfoy, they came face to face. Her eyes widened, she could feel his soft breath on her face. She hadn't noticed that he was leaning so close to look at the lists. He realized and leaned back.

Biting her lip Hermione thought now or never to ask him about his change.

"Uh Malfoy?" she starts. He looks up at her waiting for her to continue. Taking a breath she starts again "umm… did something happen? I mean you've… sort of changed…" she says trailing off.

She continues to look at him watching the emotions play over his features. She saw hints or anger, fear, pain and mostly sadness. He was quiet for along time.

"I know its none of my business you don't have to tell me, I was just curious why you weren't so….." she trails off again realizing she had been about to say "mean". She looks up at him when she sees a small smile grace his lips.

"Arrogant? Rude? Annoying? Why I'm not such a pathetic arse hole this year?" he finishes for her softly looking up at her.

"I'm sorry; it's just… are you ok?" She says letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"I'm fine Granger, I just ….. I had a rough summer." He finishes finally, with the same sadness in his eyes. "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." He says after a few moments of silence. He rose and went to his bedroom closing the door softly behind him.

Hermione put away her things and went to her room as well. While getting ready for bed she thought of how she could get Malfoy to trust her, to open up to her. She was worried about him.


	3. finding out

Three weeks passed by at an almost creeping pace. Hermione tried to get Malfoy to talk at first but that was to no avail, so she talked. It became a common thing for them; they would both meet in the common room shortly after dinner and start on homework together. They didn't plan it or anything it just happened. Hermione would talk some about the assignments and give him some helpful hints at times on a particularly difficult essay.

Malfoy talked little if at all. When he did it was half hearted or just not all there. She just she kept on. After about 2 weeks of trying and getting next to no where on figuring out what was wrong, she was ready to give up.

The day had been long and both were exhausted from their transfiguration class where they had been practicing on transforming their partners into animals. They did some homework in the common room, Hermione wasn't really in the mood to talk, and she was yawning too much. After about an hour they called it quits.

"Goodnight" she told him as usual as she went into her room. She changed and clasped on the bed dead tired. It wasn't long before she was sound asleep.

She sat up in bed. She didn't know what woke her but she knew something had. She looked at the clock. 3 o'clock, great. She laid back down hoping to fall back asleep quickly.

There it was again, she couldn't place what it was. It sounded like it was coming from outside the common room. Getting up she softly padded to her door. She opened it a crack, she didn't see anything in the common room the fire had all but died so there was some light.

Half way across the room she heard it. A strangled cry, it was coming from Malfoys room! She padded over to his door and listened. It sounded like he was struggling with his sheets.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't very well go back to bed and except to get any sleep. She knocked softly… No answer.

Taking a deep breath she slowly opened his door. "Malfoy?" she call quietly not wanting to startle him.

When she had the door open enough to see in she gasped. He was indeed struggling with his sheets, fighting almost as if someone invincible was attacking him. He cried out still struggling.

She quickly ran to the edge of his bed and grabbed his shoulders. He started to struggle harder. "Malfoy!" she called to him. "Wake up Malfoy, it's me! It's me Hermione!" she called again.

He was still struggling with her and now had her by the forearms and had practically pulled her onto the bed. "Malfoy! Wake up!" she said louder.

Finally he stopped struggling but didn't release her arms. He froze, breathing heavy. Slowly he cracked open his eyes. He was staring at her, it took him a minute to realize who she was. When he did he quickly released her arms and sat up.

"Did I hurt you?" He whispered his eyes never leaving hers.

Speechless she shook her head. "Are you ok? What was that about?" she finally asked, thoughts buzzing. His eyes dropped to the bed.

"I'm sorry… I usually put a silencing charm on the room. I must have forgotten. I'm sorry I woke you." He said staring intently at the bedspread.

"You mean you usually have nightmare like this?" she asked eyes wide. "Malfoy please talk to me I want to help." She pleads.

He looks up at her at that. She thought he was going to be mad but instead he looked surprised. "I thought you hated me…" he whispered.

"I thought you hated me too. I guess we've both changed." She replied.

They both sat for a moment thinking. She looked around. She was sitting next to him on the bed from when he pulled her onto it. She looked at him and for the first time realized he was shirtless. She blushed slightly.

"Granger?" He said softly not looking up.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want to help me?"

She looked at him, his eyes were still focused on the bed but his attention was completely on her. He looked defeated, his face was vacant of expression but she knew without looking that his eyes held sadness.

She considered his question for a moment "Harry and Ron may still think you're the same old Malfoy, but your not. You've changed, your like a ghost of your old self. I want to help you Malfoy because that's what I would want someone to do for me."

He looked up at her then, eyes questioning, searching here for truth. Finding it there he nodded.

He began when summer started. He had gone home as usual, he spend most of the first part of summer cooped up in his room. His father would come home drunk most nights and he would hear his father and mother fight. He would throw things or beat her. Draco knew not to interfere, it would just upset his father more and he would take it out on Narcissa even more.

Then his father would come and find Draco and finish off his energy on beating him and telling him how worthless he was. This was a normal summer for Draco. He despised his father, but he feared him too.

Halfway through the summer was when it got bad. Lucius announced that Draco would be branded with the dark mark at the beginning of next summer, as soon as he was out of Hogwarts. Lucius also announced that he would be taking Draco to his meetings and he would begin training.

Draco had no choice but he hated what his father was, he hated what the Dark Lord was about. The last thing he wanted to do was become like his father.

At meetings Draco was forced to watch them torture muggles, he was forced to watch them rape girls and beat them. They always "played" with them before killing them. His father would beat Draco too because he "didn't look like he enjoyed the show."

Near the end of the summer if got worse, Draco was beaten just about everyday and not just by his father but by the other death eaters. They said it was to "toughen him up".

Then the worst happened. Lucius said he caught Narcissa with another man, He dragged her to the place the death eaters met and they beat her. They body-binded Draco was forced him to watch. The raped her and took turns beating her… then Lucius killed her.

Hermione had tears in her eyes after hearing his story. She couldn't believe that his father would do that to his own son and his own wife! Hermione had hated Lucius Malfoy before but now she hated him more than ever.

Draco became silent once more after he finished. Hermione looked at him, he looked so broken. She didn't know what else to do so she did what she would have done to Ron or Harry if they looked like that. She hugged him.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He froze at her touch but after a minute he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He held her like that for awhile; she could feel a few hot tears wet her shirt.

Finally his arms loosed there hold, Hermione gave him a quick squeeze and pulled back. His eyes were a little red, barley giving away the fact that he had cried.

"You don't have to join them; you don't have to become a death eater." She told him. "We, the order can protect you."

He shook his head. "My father will kill me, he'll come after anyone who helped me, and I can't do that to you."

"Malfoy, please we can help you."

"No!" he said firmly "you can't protect me. I'll figure something else out, I have till the end of the year."

Sensing that he had made his point, she nodded. She was determined to help him figure something out so that he wouldn't have to become a death eater at the end of the year.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tell me what you think so far!  
REVIEW PLEASE :)


	4. friends

The next week went by smoothly, Hermione went to class and hung out with Ron, Harry and Ginny and at night she would do homework with Malfoy. Hermione talked as usual but every now and then Malfoy would join in on her one sided conversation.

This delighted Hermione beyond words. She finally after weeks, felt like she was finally getting through to him.

The developed a kind of a friendship, given it was a secret friendship. If Harry and Ron found out she was friend with Malfoy they'd think he had slipped her a potion or something. So on their occasional meetings in the halls they Hermione would give him a small smile and walk past.

She still didn't get much emotion out of Malfoy, the only time had been the first night she had woken him from his nightmares. He still had them, but he had stopped putting the silencing charm on his room after Hermione's multiple requests. So practically each night Hermione would wake up to Malfoy struggling to stop or get away from the death eaters in his dreams, she would softly walk to his room and let herself in. She would push his hair back from his face and quietly tell him to wake up, that it was just a dream.

When he would finally wake up she would talk to him about anything, just to help his mind come away from the nightmares. They had been getting along like this for a couple of months when one night Malfoy surprised her.

"You don't have to do this you know, I can just put the silencing charm back on." He told her quietly glancing up at her face.

"I don't mind besides you'd never get any sleep." She replied firmly.

"Have Potter and Weasley noticed that you're not getting as much sleep?"

"I'm getting plenty of sleep Malfoy." She said frowning, sure she got a little less sleep but she didn't think it had made much of a difference.

"You have circles under your eyes and you yawn a lot more in class." He pointed out.

"Oh" was all she could say. She supposed she did have circles under her eyes but she had never really paid much attention to her looks. She was tall, skinny and had long wavy hair that was a tad bit frizzy; there was nothing special about her. She was no Cho Change or Ginny Weasley.

"They haven't noticed have they? Merlin they really are gits." Malfoy muttered.

Sighing she looked at him and said "Malfoy they aren't gits, they just don't notice those kinds of things, hell I didn't even notice!"

He nodded and was quiet for awhile. He looked like he wanted to say something but kept stopping himself.

"What is it Malfoy? If its and Harry and Ron I don't want to hear it." She said prompting him.

"What do you call me Malfoy? My first names Draco you know."

She sat for a minute opening her mouth to say something but closing it again. After a minute or two she shrugged.

"I don't know you've just always been "Malfoy" I've never really thought about it. Why do you call me Granger?"

"Like you would have let me call you Hermione, those two so called friends of your would have tired to kill me." He said smiling at the picture of Potter and Weasley sputtering and cursing at him.

"Well now that we are friends you can call me Hermione and I'll call you Draco." She said laughing at his reasoning even though it was probably right.

He nodded in agreement kind of liking the way she said his name.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They became a lot closer after that; Draco would talk to her when something was troubling him or about his dreams. Hermione would rant about Harry and Ron or just talk.

Draco didn't like hearing her talk about Harry and Ron, they didn't appreciate her. She was smart, pretty and a good friend but they didn't see any of that, most of the time they just needed to copy off her homework.

One night as Hermione and Draco were doing their homework together in the common room they heard a knock at the door. Since Hermione was furiously writing one of her essays Draco got up to answer it so as not to disturb her train of thought.

He opened the door to find Harry there. He frowned not liking that number one Harry was barging in on his and Hermione's homework time and number two it was almost 10 o'clock even though it was Friday night he knew Hermione liked to finish as much of her weekend homework as she could on Friday.

Harry grunted at seeing Draco answering the door. "Where's Hermione?" He asked shouldering past Draco to get into the common room.

"I didn't invite you in Potter." Draco spat hating how he just assumed he was invited in.

Harry glared at Draco before walking over to where Hermione was on the couch. She was frowning at what just took place between them. Draco didn't usually insult people anymore mostly he just ignored people. She was wondering what had gotten into him.

"Hey Harry what are you doing here?" Hermione said trying to draw his attention away from Draco, she didn't know what she would do if they started fighting, Draco was her friend now too.

It worked Harry seemed to completely forget Draco or well probably just ignore him. Harry sat down next to her in what was Draco's seat and started telling her of this party they were throwing in Gryffindor tower.

Draco seeing he was not wanted made to go to his room. About half way there he heard Potter ask Hermione to go with him to the party. He stopped it didn't sound like a casual "come to the party with me as a friend" invite to Draco. He watched Hermione think for a minute, Potter started begging her to "please come it will be fun." She looked toward Draco quickly and gave him a face that said she was sorry. Turning back to Potter she agreed.

Draco went into his room and closed the door maybe "a little" too loudly. He Heard Hermione tell Potter to wait for her that she was going to change and he hear her door close.

He sat on his bed and put his hands over his face. Why did he care that she was going to the party with Potter? He shouldn't, its not like they had anything planned they were just doing homework.

He heard her bathroom door open into the joint bathroom, and then a few seconds later a small tap on his bathroom door before it opened.

Hermione walked into his room and sat next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry about that Harry can be a git sometimes I suppose. You didn't have to patronize him. What was all that about? I haven't seen you do anything of the sort all year." She asked a questioning look in her eyes.

"I don't know I just got mad, Potters a real git and I just couldn't help it." He said sighing; she'd gotten good at being able to tell when he was lying so he had to tell the truth.

She nodded. "Ok well Harry's waiting; I shouldn't be gone too long. We'll finish our homework tomorrow ok?" With a small smile she left closing the bathroom door behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE :)


	5. good and bad

Three hours later Draco was pacing his room. Hermione still hadn't come back. Where the hell was she?

Finally he heard the portrait door open. He held his breath listening. He heard her footsteps walk from the entrance and to his surprise to his door.

She tapped on it and then opened it. Poking her head in, she sees him standing there like a fool.

"I saw your light what are you still doing up?" She asked surprised at finding him still up.

He shrugged. "How was your date?" He asked and even to him his voice sounded bitter.

"Date? It wasn't a date, and I had a good time it was fun." She said her eyebrows rose at the tone of Dracos voice. What's gotten into him?

"Sure did sound like one to me, considering Potter came over here to ask you to go with him? If it wasn't a date why did he beg you to say yes? Why didn't he bring the Weasel boy with him if it wasn't a date?" He retorted, he was angry but didn't exactly know why.

"What are you jealous Draco? Jealous that I agreed to go with Harry?" She asked him getting angry now too.

"Jealous?! Of course I'm not jealous of Potter!" He practically yelled.

"Then why are you so angry that I went? I'm not your girlfriend Malfoy, yet you're acting as if I cheated on you!" She yelled, she was really angry now. He was acting as if she had done some horrible thing. She hadn't! She didn't understand what she had done to get his knickers in a twist!

"Well maybe I want you to be my girlfriend!" Draco yelled back. As soon as he realized what he said his eyes went wide, he hadn't meant to say that. He covered his face with his hands and sat down.

Hermione froze. Had she just heard right? Draco Malfoy wanted her to be his girlfriend? She just stood there trying to process what had just happened.

After a minute of silence he peaked out at her between his fingers. She was standing in the same place; she was frowning and apparently thinking hard. He moved his hands and stood up.

She was going over what had just happened. They were fighting, yelling back and forth. "Jealous of Harry…." Blah blah… "Want you to be my girlfriend…" She was thinking so hard she didn't notice him stand and move in front of her. She came to when he put his hands on her arms; he was standing directly in front of her only a few inches separating them.

"Hermione? I… say something?" He finally got out.

"I don't understand…" She said softly still frowning. "Did you mean that?"

Taking in a deep breath he answers "yes… it's ok if you don't, I'll understand. I probably shouldn't have screamed it at you. But, I just… I like you, and yeah…" He finishes quickly.

She's quiet for a moment "Why?" she finally asks.

"Why? Why what?"

"Why me?" She asks still frowning.

"Why do I want you to be my girlfriend? Because I like you?" He answered stepping closer.

She looked up at him eyes wide, still not really believing. He leaned down slowly and touched his lips to hers softly.

At first she was too surprised to do anything but stand there, but after a minute or so she returned the kiss.

They kissed each other slowly relishing in the feeling. Slowly Draco increased the kiss; he ran his tongue across her bottom lip and then nibbled on it. She granted him entrance to her mouth and they started exploring each other. When lack of oxygen started to become an issue, Draco pulled back slowly.

Hermione's eyes were still closed; Draco looked down at her smiling. When she opened her eyes she smiled widely at him blushing slightly.

"Hermione? Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked slowly still looking at her.

She smiled wider and nodded.

Draco let out the breath he'd been holding. He couldn't believe that Hermione Granger was his girlfriend! He was the lucky guy in the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up. Hermione? Come sweetie wake up." Draco whispered softly in her ear.

He smiled when he got a small grunt from her before she tired to snuggle deeper under the covers.

They had been dating for 3 weeks and Draco had taken to waking her every morning, and every morning was basically the same. He would gently coax her awake while she tried to hide under the covers.

Finally she pulled the covers down from over her head and smiled up at him groggily. "Morning" she said sleepily.

"Good morning." He replied leaning down to give her a quick peck. "Come on get dressed and I'll walk you down to breakfast."

Most mornings he would walk her down to the great hall parting just before the entrance so that no one would suspect. They hadn't told anyone about their relationship. They would basically ignore each other all day and after dinner they would spend their time together doing homework or talking. The only bad part about their arrangement was that since they only got to spend time together at night, they usually ended up staying up a lot later than they should.

10 minutes later Hermione was ready and they made their way down to the great hall. They turned a corner on the 5th floor and saw Harry walking toward them. Draco quickly ducked out of site with an apology written on his face. Hermione smiled at him and sure that Harry hadn't seen called out "good morning" to him.

"Hey 'mione I was coming to get you wanted to talk to you before we went to breakfast." He said smiling.

"Ok is something wrong?" She asked worried.

"No nothings wrong just wanted to talk." He reassured her.

She walked with Harry listening to him talk of how he wanted to do what was right by Ginny; he loved her but with the war he didn't want to put her in more danger by being with her.

"They might target her because she's my girlfriend and I don't want to be the cause of her getting hurt. What should I do 'mione?"

"Harry she's already in danger because she's a Weasley. Besides even if you weren't together she'd still be right there in the midst of the battle, you know her. Nothings going to stop her." She told him.

"I know, I just can't help but think about ways to keep her safe." He said sighing.

"Harry don't let this war ruin everything, stay with Ginny and be happy while you can. We don't know what this war's going to bring." She said sadly.

They had arrived at the great hall so he smiled and thanked her for listening. Walking to the Gryffindor table they sat and began chatting with their friends. Every now and then Hermione would glance over at Draco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first term had went by quickly and soon finals where almost upon them. Hermione and Draco were studying one night in the common room together when they heard a tap on the window. Draco got up to let the owl in. It stuck its leg out with its letter and Draco quickly untied it, the owl flew of once it was relieved of its burden.

He opened it still standing by the window and froze.

After a minute or two Hermione looked up. "Who's it from?" She asked noticing his face while it scanned the letter; his eyes were dark with anger and a hint of fear?

"Draco?"

"It's from my father." He said slowly turning to look at her. His face was drawn and his eyes were sad.

"What does he want?" She asked not quiet hiding the fact that her voice wavered.

"He requests my presence over Christmas holiday." He said walking over and sitting down next to her, their homework forgotten.

They were quiet for a moment, Hermione scanning the letter Draco held.

"Don't go!" She said suddenly, eyes frightened.

He sighed. "Hermione I have to, if I don't it will just make things worse. I'm sorry."

"What if…" She started to say but couldn't bring herself to finish it.

"What if I'm forced to get the mark? I don't know… I don't think he will its set got this summer, I don't think he'd risk it with me still being at Hogwarts." He told her thinking.

She nodded.

They tried to continue with their homework but neither could, after another hour or so they gave up and went to bed.

Hermione lay there that night thinking of all the horrible things that Lucius might want. She tried to think of a way to get him out of it so that he didn't have to go but she couldn't. Finally she gave up on trying to sleep and climbed out of bed.

She quickly padded over to Dracos door and tapped softly before letting herself in.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting up.

"Couldn't sleep." she said simply shrugging.

He pulled the covers back to let her slid in. He wrapped his arm around her protectively and whispered softly "Its going to be ok, I promise."

She nodded hoping he was right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please Review! Let me know what you think:)


	6. Leaving

Since they had received the news the days seemed to speed by. Hermione willed them to slow by not even a smart witch like her can slow time. Christmas vacation was nearing closer and closer. Most of the students were excited, Hermione was anything but.

She was frightened of what Christmas vacation might bring. She knew that she was going to have a very tough couple of weeks full of worrying.

She decided to spend as much time with Draco as she could before he had to leave. She has been making excuses to Harry and Ron and even Ginny, saying she was tired or had to study or head duties.

She was on her way back from the great hall after dinner, declining once again to hang out with them saying that she had head duties. She was relieved they hadn't pushed that matter to much so she left as soon as she could.

"What excuse did you make up tonight?" Draco asked when she walked in. He was sitting on the couch reading a book which he put down when she came in.

"I don't know what your talking about." She replied "Cant I steal away to spend some time with my boyfriend?" She finished innocently.

He laughed. "Of course you can, but since you've done so all week I put two and two together."

She sat down next to him and snuggled up close giving him a peck on the lips.

"You're worried aren't you?" He asked her shifting so he could see her face.

She was quiet for a moment. "Yes I'm worried, I don't want you to go but I know you have to. But it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." She told him.

He gave her a small smile. "I know Hermione I don't like it either. Let's not talk about this anymore ok?"

She smiled nodding. When Draco went to pick back up his book she knocked It out of his hand and leaned forward to kiss him.

Liking this more than his book he returned her kiss pulling her close to him. As they began a battle of tongues Draco shifted them so that they were lying on the couch, he was on top of her resting on his elbows so as not to crush her.

She started to rub his arms and back pulling him closer, all the while still kissing him deeply.

Draco felt him self begin to become excited and tried to shift so as not to let Hermione feel it. They hadn't done much in the weeks they'd been together, kissing mostly, and he was content with that he didn't want to pressure her. But she was holding him close and he couldn't shift. It was starting to get noticeable and he didn't know what to do.

He pulled away from the kiss to shift his weight when he saw Hermione's eyes widen. She had felt him.

He successfully shifted and said "I'm sorry about that."

"No it's ok I just wasn't expecting it." She replied blushing. "Does that happen often?" She asked blushing a deep shade of red.

"Only when I'm kissing you like that." He replied smirking.

He saw her go into her thinking mode; she frowns slightly and bites her lip.

"Hey hey, what are you thinking there?" He asked tilting her chin up.

"It's just that I've never done any of this before." She said slowly.

"I'm not asking you to, I don't want to pressure you I'm perfectly fine with how we are doing." He assured her. He didn't want her to think he wanted to go further, well of course he wanted to, but not until she was ready.

"Are you sure?" she asked glancing down at the bulge in his pants.

"I can't help that I get excited when we are kissing, but I fine with just kissing." He said smiling at her.

She looked a little embarrassed. "Do you want to go farther?" She asked blushing a deep red again.

He stared his eyes wide. "Of course! I would very much but I'm not going to do anything until you're ready."

That night Draco took a cold shower, after he assured Hermione that he wasn't trying to go further they had continued their kissing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days Draco tried to focus on finals and spending time with Hermione but his thoughts kept drifting to winter vacation and what was in store for him.

It was his last night at Hogwarts, tomorrow he would be going home for 10 days. Hermione was going to the Weasleys with Harry and Ron. She had told him a few days ago that she was going to stay at Hogwarts in case he came back early. He had told her he didn't want her to stay here just worrying about him, they going to the Weasleys would help keep her mind off it.

They were laying on the couch together reading, or well Hermione was reading and Draco was watching her lost in though.

Throwing her book down she sighed "I'm going to go insane!"

"Hermione, sweetie please it's going to be ok, I promise." He told her for the thousandth time.

She frowned and gave him a pouty face.

"Let's do something to take our mind off it then." He said getting up and taking her hand helping her up.

"Where are we going?" She asked a small smile on her face.

"You'll see." Was all he said before pulling her after him. He led them into his room.

"What's this about?" She asked Draco turning to face him.

He took her face in his hands kissing her passionately and pushed her backwards onto the bed. They started fighting with their tongues, after awhile Draco gave up the fight and let her explore his mouth. They kissed for awhile and then lay back and talked. They fell asleep together; Hermione snuggled on Draco's chest.

The next morning came too soon for them. They woke up and dressed and walked to breakfast as usual except strangely quiet. Before they split up Draco stopped her and pulled her into a strong hug.

"Meet me in the common room after breakfast so I can say good bye properly?" He asked giving her a small smile.

She nodded fighting tears.

He kissed her on the forehead and gave her one last squeeze before parting.

Hermione went and sat at the Gryffindor table as usual. Ron, Harry and Ginny were talking excitedly about vacation.

"Hey 'mione it's finally here! We leave today for 10 glorious days at the burrow!" Ron said to her excited.

She gave him what she hoped was a convincing smile.

She was quiet throughout breakfast but the others didn't really notice they were too excited. As soon as she could she left to head back to the common room. She had already packed the day before.

Draco came in a few minutes after her. She was sitting on the couch but stood when he came in. She flew into his arms and started crying.

"Hey. Shhh it's going to be fine. I promise baby, please I don't like to see you like this." He told her moving them to the couch so they could sit down.

When he finally calmed her down he helped her bring her bags down and held her until Harry and Ron came to get her. They would be leaving via floo, Draco would be traveling by train.

Finally there was a knock on the door. He helped her dry her eyes.

"I love you Hermione and I promise I'll be fine, I'll be back in 10 days." He assured her.

"I… I love you too." She told him trying not to cry again.

He gave her one last kiss before going to his room as Harry and Ron knocked again.

She opened the door giving them a fake smile, they grabbed her bags and then they all left, Hermione giving Draco's door one last look.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review :) I like hearing what you think! THANKS!**


	7. secrets out

Hermione was helping Molly with dinner; she had been trying to keep her self busy so as not to think about Draco. They had already been at the Burrow for 3 days. Tomorrow was Christmas day.

She had been so worried about Draco this whole time that she didn't notice the others commenting on her odd behavior. She had been helping with the cooking and cleaning at every chance and had barley said more than a couple of sentences to anyone.

"Honey I think we are about done here why don't you go and join the others?" Molly said taking the last dish out of her hands and drying it.

She nodded and made her way to the living room to fins Harry and Ron, they were playing wizard chess. She grabbed a book and sat down near them. She tried to focus on the words on the page but just couldn't. Finally she let her thoughts wonder to Draco.

"Hermione?" She jumped; she had been lost in thought and didn't realize Ron had been calling to her.

"Hmm?"

"We are heading to bed its late you coming?" Harry asked

"Oh, yeah sure." She said standing. They made their way upstairs, Hermione turning off to go to the room she shared with Ginny while the boys continued upstairs. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas day had gone by quickly, they had woken early and shared presents in the living room and since there were so many of them had a late lunch. It was now almost evening and Hermione was dead tired. She hadn't slept the night before hardly any. He mind was too busy thinking of Draco and when she did sleep she would have horrible dreams of him.

6 more days and she would finally be back at Hogwarts and be able to see Draco.

Since it had been such a busy day for everyone they settled down early, Hermione nipped a sleepless dream potion from Mrs. Weasley and settled in to hopefully get a goodnights sleep.

The next few days were full of them helping Mrs. Wealsey around the house, going to visit the twins in Diagon Alley at their shop and hanging around the Burrow.

Hermione kept as busy as she could and the days passed till it was the last night there. The others had been complaining all day about going back to school, Hermione however had been the first one packed.

She didn't sleep a wink that night and was the first one up and ready the next morning. Not trying to look to eager she tried to dawdle in the bathroom putting up her hair and then trying to eat breakfast slowly and not wolf it down. 

She was very thankful that they would be going back to Hogwarts by train, hoping she would at least be able to see Draco on the train to assure her self he was ok.

The arrived at the station just before 11 and quickly boarded the train after bidding good bye to the Weasleys.

"Back to school already, feels like vacaction flew by doesn't it?" Ron asked them as they piled into a compartment.

"Yeah it did." Harry agreed.

"Hermione are you ok? You've been awful quiet." Harry asked her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just thinking." She told him giving him a well rehearsed fake smile. She had been giving them a lot over the holiday. "I'm going to go on over to the Heads compartment real quick, be back soon."

No one was there when she got there. She sat down to wait. After about 20 minutes McGonagall came in to tell her that all she had to do was check the train after everyone was off and then she could join them at the feast.

"Umm, excuse me Professor? Where's Malfoy?" She asked trying not to seem to eager.

"He didn't make the train he will be arriving later this evening." She answered before leaving.

As Hermione made her way back to her compartment she tried to hold back her tears. She was very worried now.

When she got back she pulled out a book and sat in the corner not really reading but using it so that the others would leave her alone.

The train ride was painfully slow. Hermione had to do everything she could just to stop herself from running off the train and straight to the castle. Somehow she restrained her self long enough to perform her Head duties and follow the others to the awaiting carriages and ride back with them.

As soon as they arrived she excused her self with some excuse about Head duties and practically ran straight to the Heads common room. She knew he probably wasn't there yet but she had to check.

She searched both rooms and the bathroom and called his name. He wasn't there. She threw her self on the couch and cried.

Nearly half an hour later she was making her way down to the great hall to join her classmates. She had washed her face and the only sign she'd been crying was a touch of red to her eyes.

She gave a small excuse for being late and sat down next to Harry. She didn't touch hardly anything on her plate and as soon as dinner was over she excused her self again. 

She practically ran back to the Heads room and as soon as she opened the door she saw him.

He had barley turned around after he heard the door open before she threw her self into his arms.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. I told you I would be alright didn't I? I'm sorry I wasn't on the train love." He said to her softly moving to the couch, he sat down and pulled her into his lap. She was hugging him tight around the neck with her face buried into his neck crying softly.

He gently rubbed her back and talked to her softly until she had calmed down a little. 

"I'm sorry I had you so worried love." He told her pulling her away gently so he could look at her.

Her face was tear stained and red from crying. He smiled at her. "I missed you so much."

She smiled and laughed hugging him. "Are you ok? What happened?" She asked quickly.

"I'm fine. He just wanted to know what was going on here and stuff." He said shrugging it off. "I don't want to talk about it. How was your Christmas?"

"I was ok, got some books and new quills and such." She said and told him about her stay at the Weasleys.

They spent the day together and only left the Head tower to go grab a quick lunch. Hermione was finally starting to enjoy her vacation and they only had two days left before school started again.

The next day Hermione was woken up by Draco, he was already ready and dressed for the day. He crawled in bed with her and covered her with kisses tickling her lightly.

"What do you have planned for today?" He asked holding her cuddled again his chest.

"I'm supposed to go see Harry and Ron for a little while, but the rest of the day is yours." She said smiling up at him.

"Ok get up I made breakfast, then you go see them and then we will spend the rest of the day together, how about that?" he purposed.

She nodded and they got up. Hermione got dressed quickly and then met him in the kitchen. He had made her eggs and toast. After breakfast Hermione made her way down to the great hall to find Harry and Ron. 

"Hey guys what are we doing today?" She asked sitting down next to them.

"Oh! Hermione I'm sorry we forgot we were hanging out, Harry called a quidditch practice." Ron told her.

"That's ok I can find something else to do." She stayed and chatted for a few minutes and then left to go back to the Heads common room.

Draco wasn't in the common room when she got there; she figured he must have run to the library or something. She was looking in her room for a hair tie, not finding one she went into the bathroom.

As soon as she opened the door she saw Draco stark naked, he had been getting out of the shower. Normally she would have turned and apologized but she was frozen in place at the sight. He was covered in bruises.

He quickly grabbed a towel to cover him self while Hermione just stood there staring at him.

"I had a dream you walked in on me in the bathroom once, I imagined it a bit different though." 

"Draco! What happened!? Did he do this?" She said getting angry.

"Hermione please calm down." He said stepping towards her. He took her hand and led her into her room. Sitting down, towel firmly wrapped around his waist he continued. "Its nothing, I'm ok. There just bruises, they fade."

She was shaking her head in disbelief. "Who did this to you? Your father?"

"Him and some of his death eater friends, it was to "teach" me a lesson."

"What lesson?" She demanded.

He ran his hands over his face and then looked at her. "He knows about us." He said sadly.


End file.
